Buenos amigos, ¿no?
by Arisa Bennet
Summary: Mi primer fic. Pareja TakumaxRima. Ellos al parecer tienen otros sentimientos uno de otro que no son sólo la amistad y fraternidad.


Muy buenas seas queridos lectores de . Éste es el primer fic que hago y publico en esta página. Ya sé que parecerá raro todo lo que escribí pero es gracias a lo que llamamos rol 3 que es dfdf Es de Vampire Knight como se darán cuenta. Más abajo aclararé algunas cosas de este loco fic de esta extraña pareja.

**Disclaimer:** Primero lo primero. Es obvio que Vampire Knight no me pertenece, lamentablemente (?) Le pertenece a nuestra querida y a veces odiada Matsuri Hino. Sus personajes menos, porque ya me hubiese secuestrado a Ichijo y a Zero (?)

Sin más qué decir disfruten de este one-shot, porque es sólo para que yo comience a familiarizarme en este mundo xD

* * *

Rima Toya, ¿qué podría decir de ella? Que era una chica de apariencia muy linda y aniñada pero con carácter de una muñeca de porcelana, tan tranquila y silenciosa. Y sin contar con esa mirada suspicaz que parecía que podría leerle la mente.

Es así como la veía Takuma, su quizá segundo mejor amigo, primero estaba Shiki, aquél chico tan parecido a ella, ambos tranquilos e indiferentes pero siempre juntos, tan juntos que a veces el rubio prefería dejarlos solos e irse con Kaname para ver qué necesitaba…

Hoy el rubio se levantó temprano. Su mirada verdosa observaba de reojo a su dormido amigo Shiki y sonrió. Tomó de su mesita de luz unas pastillas de sangre y se levantó de su cama, yéndose hacia el baño del dormitorio compartido de ambos. Ya en el baño abrió el grifo del agua y acercó un vaso para llenarlo, llevó las pastillas al vaso y dejó que el agua incolora se convirtiera en ese color carmín tan parecido al rojo y se lo bebió despacio.

Después de eso se duchó y se quitó su pijama de seda para ponerse el uniforme de la Clase Nocturna y salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la sala y sentarse un rato, tomando aquél libro que había dejado el día anterior y leyendo con tranquilidad hasta sentir una presencia, una presencia un tanto "eléctrica" _"¿Rima…?" _pensó el rubio volteando su vista y mirando a una adormilada pelirroja con su cabello suelto y frotándose su mano en su rostro, sonrió al verla y ésta lo miró.

—Ichijo, ¿qué haces despierto tan temprano?

— ¡Oh! Nada, tan sólo quería levantarme más temprano para estudiar —. Sonrió de manera dulce.

Ella lo miró entre sorprendida y suspicaz. — ¿Para qué? Si ya eres muy inteligente, —murmuró con la voz aún dormida y llevándose a la boca uno de sus pockys, le ofreció uno a su acompañante el cuál aceptó con una sonrisa en sus labios y un suave "gracias".

— Gracias por el cumplido, Rima —agradeció el rubio con un rostro sonrosado de manera tierna e infantil, cerrando sus ojos dándole más énfasis a esa tierna carita. Rima al verlo sonrió de manera suave, no mostrándose tanto por tener aquél pocky en sus labios.

No hay de qué, Ichijo, no hay de qué… —

El rubio pareció darse cuenta de algo ya que abrió los ojos y acercó la mitad de su cuerpo (ya que la otra mitad estaba sentada en el sofá) hacia Rima, como queriéndole contar algo. Rima al ver eso se alejó por inercia y miró al rubio arqueando una ceja pero dejó de hacerlo, se trataba de Ichijo, uno de sus mejores amigos.

Oye, Rima, ¿quieres desayunar conmigo en el jardín? Ya que estamos solos podemos compartir un tiempo de caridad los dos juntos —propuso el rubio, volviendo a sonreír de esa manera tan suya.

¿Tú y yo…solos, no? —la pelirroja pareció meditarlo un momento, pero luego asintió y se levantó. — Espérame aquí, iré a cambiarme —. El rubio asintió y dejó que la pelirroja se fuera de nuevo por las escaleras rumbo a su dormitorio. Luego de unos quince minutos Rima se encontraba de nuevo, con sus coletas, su uniforme y su sombrilla blanca. El rubio al verla le sonrió y le mostró el brazo para que ella lo tomara y así caminar ambos juntos. La pelirroja rodó los ojos pero aún así aceptó la muestra de caballerosidad del rubio.

Ambos salieron y Rima recostó sus piernas en uno de los sillones del jardín, dejando la sombrilla "estancada" en la mesa para que los cubrieran a ambos e Ichijo llamó haciendo señas a uno de las empleadas, diciéndole que quisiera un desayuno completo para él y para su compañera. Se sentaron juntos esperando el desayuno que preparaban las empleadas y siguieron conversaron de cosas triviales, como si sólo fuesen simples humanos…

Hey, Ichijo, ¿hay alguna "admiradora" que te gusta? —esa pregunta, inocente en bocas ajenas, sorprendió a Takuma. Rima no era de preguntar esas cosas…

Oh, es una pregunta extraña, Rima —el rubio se notaba un poco avergonzado.

¿Entonces si hay alguien? —

Oh, bueno…

Toya-sama, Ichijo-sama. Aquí está su desayuno —exclamó la empleada trayendo junto a sus compañeras de trabajo todo lo demás. Varios platos con bocadillos, scones, pan, galletitas, té de rosa junto con dos tazas y una tetera de porcelana. Sin contar una jarra y dos vasos llenos de jugo de naranja.

¡Muy bien! ¡A comer! —dijo el rubio, sintiéndose aliviado de repente.

Aún así puedes contestarme… —aclaró Rima, tomando un pedazo de pan, un cuchillo y untando mermelada de cereza en él.

Ichijo suspiró. No había caso. — Bueno, tú sabes que todas me caen bien y me parecen lindas —. Aquello no pareció convencer a Rima; Takuma lo sabía. Él bebió de su taza un poco nervioso. Normalmente él tenía soltura en muchos temas, en casi todos, pero ahora no. — Bueno, sí. Hay una. Una muy linda. —confesó. La pelirroja asintió mirándole de reojo.

¿La conozco? —preguntó, esta vez mirándole.

Él tragó saliva. — Algo así… —ella volvió a asentir. — ¿Puedo saber su nombre? —Buen-bueno, sólo te diré que empieza con "erre" —. Rima pareció pensar un momento y volvió a sentir. — ¿La conozco?

Dios, era tan raro escuchar a Rima preguntar tantas cosas, no era normal en ella, nada normal, ¿por qué tanto interés en ello?

A-Algo así supongo —

Rima terminó de desayunar, se limpió la cara delicadamente con una servilleta y se levantó. — Bien, luego te veo. — Ichijo se sorprendió. Lo había dejado ahí, avergonzado y demás, preguntando cosas que ni él mismo entendía…

Al final suspiró, sintiéndose cansado. ¿Se había delatado él mismo? No quería mentirle a su amiga, pero tampoco quería que supiera sus verdaderos sentimientos, sentimientos que esperaba que se fueran con el tiempo.

Rima ahora se encontraba yéndose nuevamente a su dormitorio compartido con Ruka. Una vez que llegó notó que la castaña se estaba peinando su cabello.

¡Rima! ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada. —regañó.

Estaba con Ichijo —contestó con su monótona voz, sentándose en su cama.

¿Ustedes dos solos? ¿Sin Shiki? —a Ruka pareció extrañarle. — Qué raro — opinó levantándose de su asiento y perfumándose.

Rima la observó de lejos, ¿ella sería la chica de la que estaba enamorado Ichijo? Shiki le había dicho ya una vez que él era muy enamoradizo y por las descripciones que él le contaba Ichijo se fijaba más en las chicas de carácter que en sus admiradoras o chicas como Yuki Cross. No supo por qué, pero aquello mucho no le había dado gracia. Ichijo era tan amable y dulce, no se merecía a una chica que le pisoteara con una odiosa forma de ser.

Vamos, Rima. Ya casi tenemos que ir a clases…y cruzarnos con esos molestos humanos —la castaña puso mala cara ante la mención de los humanos y Rima la miró. No, Ichijo no podría sentir nada por Ruka, ¿quién más podría ser? No conocía otra chica con la que el rubio congeniara a demás de ella y Ruka, de la guardiana menos. ¿Quién quedaba? ¿Ella? Negó con la cabeza. _"Él no puede sentir algo por mí…" _pensó para sí misma. Ella ya tenía a Shiki y estaba bien con él.

Aún así aquella duda en su cabeza siguió en su mente. Luego hablaría con Takuma más tranquila. Una vez terminase con esos pensamientos salió de su dormitorio, siguiendo a Ruka y acercándose de nuevo a Shiki, saludándose de la misma manera. Miró de reojo a Takuma que se encontraba hablando con Kaname y suspiró. Shiki se extrañó de eso.

—Rima, ¿te pasa algo? —un destello de preocupación hubo en los ojos del modelo que Rima pudo ver. Y ella tan sólo le tomó de la mano, sonriéndole y murmurándole un: "Nada malo cuando estoy contigo."

Pero el rubio de ojos verdes vio eso con una mezcla de tristeza y resignación. Una pequeña sonrisa estaba en sus labios. Era mejor que ellos dos estuviesen juntos, él no debía meterse. Kaname vio la cara del rubio y le puso su mano en el hombro, una muestra de entendimiento. — Ahora sabes como se siente… —

El joven de ojos verdes suspiró y asintió. — Pero es mejor así, ¿y en tu caso? —Kaname le retiró la mano instantáneamente y dejó de mirar al rubio, éste comprendió lo que dijo y se sintió mal. — Lo siento, Kaname. Hablé sin pensar —

Lo sé, Ichijo, lo sé —el moreno observó de reojo a Yuki que se encontraba medio discutiendo con Zero y sonrió. — Sólo por el momento —murmuró.

Ichijo sonrió nervioso y volvió a mirar a donde estaban sus dos buenos amigos, sonriendo un poco más animado que antes y se acercó a ellos. Los tres se saludaron como siempre pero hubo una mirada furtiva entre el rubio y la pelirroja. Por un momento todo pareció como antes. Los tres estaban juntos. Aidou estaba coqueteando con unas chicas, Ruka y Akatsuki hablando y Zero alejándose instantáneamente al ver la presencia de Kaname acercándose a Yuki.

Las cosas por el momento seguirían tranquilas, aún era demasiado temprano…

* * *

¡Y ya está! Espero les haya gustado mucho 3 y no les haya hecho ni muy corto ni muy pesado D= aclaro que soy fan de Shiki x Rima pero no pude evitar hacer este fic de Takuma x Rima, ya que siempre he creído que se verían lindos juntos si no estuviese el sexy de Shiki xD además, de que creo que a Takuma le gusta las chicas de carácter.

Espero no me manden a la hoguera tan pronto que quiero seguir creciendo y que les vaya bien~ Este fic se me ocurrió hace ratito, así que ya saben por qué me salió demorfe (?)

Bye bye bee~


End file.
